Finding You, Finding Me
by My-own-sin
Summary: The tale of Jack when he was a teenager. When he loves Joey, and can’t figure out what his poem means. [Jack angst]
1. Finding out whats you

Finding You, Finding Me  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jack, Doug, Pacey, Andi, Joey, Dawson, Jen, or any other Dawson's Creek character. Although I wish I was a creeker, I'm not, nor do I know any creeker's. I wouldn't mind just to live in Capeside, beats the sh*t hole I live in ;-)  
  
Dedicated to all the Creek Freaks, The Shakespearean fans, and my friends.  
  
Summary: The tale of Jack when he was a teenager. When he loves Joey, and can't figure out what his poem means. [Jack angst]  
  
Chapter 1: Truthfully  
  
"Come on Jackers. Bring that box up and stop staring at the creek." Andi said to Jack as he removed boxes from the moving van.  
  
"This is so weird, Andi." Jack said, "We've never moved without..." he almost said Tim, when he realized that Tim wasn't there anymore. "Without Dad."  
  
"I know, Jackers. Dad wanted to stay with the company, and mom needed out..."  
  
"Andi, Jack! Tim! Come help with the table!" Mrs. McPhee called to her children.  
  
"See Jack." Tears built up around her eyes, "She still thinks Brown is here."  
  
Jack took his twin in his arms. "Shh, Andi, The medication will help. I know it."  
  
"I'm alright," she sniffed and brushed her eyes with the back of her hands, "I know, Jack, I know."  
  
"So are you ready for the first day of school tomorrow?" Andi asked after a quick supper of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and milk. She flounced on Jacks bed as he was hanging clothes in his closet.  
  
Jack turned around and looked at his sister. He gave her his usual 'are you kidding me' looks.  
  
"Aw! Come on, Jack! Tomorrow we can be totally new people. I could change my name to Inga and say that I'm from Germany!" she switched to a forced German accent, "'Hallo, mine name ist Inga from Ger-money."  
  
"And I can be 'Harold from London, England. Cheerio, chaps.'" Jack said, waving to people behind his sister.  
  
"That's the spirit!" Andi cried, laughing at her playful brother.  
  
Jack decided that he had done enough unpacking for the evening. He fell back onto the bottom bunk of his and Tim's old wooden bunk bed.  
  
"Well, I'm beat. I'm going to leave this all for tomorrow." Jack said, looking around his room.  
  
"Alright little brother. I'll let you be then." Andi turned to go out the bedroom door.  
  
"We'll be alright, right?" Jack asked his sister, he was unusually worried for a change.  
  
"We'll be fine, Jackers." Jack held up a corner of the sheet for Andi to climb in with him. Just like old days, when Tim, Jack and Andi would all spread out on mom and dad's bed when they were out and fall asleep. Together, like a mass of kittens tangled in a mess, but happy and comfortable.  
  
Andi climbed in with Jack, "Just this one time, Jackers."  
  
"I know. It's just different here," his face made a grimace, "we're different here."  
  
Jack went into Capeside High School, alone to get his schedule and his locker combination. 'Where's Andi?' He thought as he walked to the tall blue lockers in the yellow hallway. The lady at the front desk said his combination was 29-17-9 and his number was B1089. He clutched his backpack even closer to his chest, not wanting to hit any body in the halls with it. He found his locker with little difficulty and put his things inside. He stood at his locker for a long time, looking at his feet, and at his backpack he was going to carry with him.  
  
"Are you falling in love with your locker?" a blond cheerful boy asked him, "I mean, I don't want to disrupt anything."  
  
Jack looked at his locker and at himself, "Uh, no. No you weren't disrupting anything. I'm Jack by the way." He stuck his hand out to the boy.  
  
"Dawson, nice to meet you. I guess you are new here, because this is such a small school that I have known most of these people since I was two!" he leaned over to whisper to Jack, "Don't tell anybody this, but my mom was head of the school board, that's how I got to know everybody."  
  
"Don't worry, I won't tell." Jack said.  
  
"Well, where is your first class? Or have you found it yet?"  
  
"No, not yet, but I wouldn't mind knowing where it is."  
  
"Who do you have?" Dawson asked looking at Jacks sheet.  
  
"Paterson. English. Room B202" Jack replied.  
  
"Good luck in there, man. That is one tough class to take." Dawson warned.  
  
The two took off walking down the hallway, Jack was listening to the chit- chat of students just arriving at school for the morning. He noticed some girls looking him up and down like they were interested.  
  
"So, how old are you, Jack?" Dawson asked, obviously curious.  
  
"Fifteen, I'm a Sophomore." Jack said  
  
"Yeah? Same here. Well, Here is B202, and class should start.... Now." Dawson said as the bell rang.  
  
"Thanks Dawson." Jack said, as he went into class.  
  
"May I help you?" A gruff man with a white beard asked Jack.  
  
"I'm n-new." Jack stuttered.  
  
"Have a seat. There." He pointed to an empty seat beside another.  
  
'Great, I get to sit by myself' Jack thought. Just then, The door burst open.  
  
Jack turned around and was surprised by the sight of a handsome young man. His blue button down short sleeved shirt made him look uniform and attractive.  
  
"Sorry Mr. Paterson." The young man said. 


	2. Long Road Ahead

Finding You, Finding Me  
  
Chapter Two: Long Road Ahead  
  
Thanks to Yelak and Sam Cdn... are you reading both my stories? Just kidding, I don't mind at all :-D makes me feel special!  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"Mr. Witter, Mr. McPhee, please have a seat!" Mr. Patterson barked at the two young men. Jack walked down the isle next to 'Mr. Witter'. He couldn't help but stare at the boy with a huge grin upon his face.  
  
"McPhee, don't expect this class to be fun. I'm usually sent out to the office." Witter winked.  
  
With the wise cracks Witter made, Patterson's class was a little more bearable.  
  
"Mr. McPhee, I do hope you know something about poetry."  
  
"Yes, sir." Jack said with the up most respect.  
  
"Then, tell me. Who wrote the poem entitled, 'Nothing Gold Can Stay?'"  
  
i That's not fair! I haven't even heard of that poem!/i "Sir? I have never read it, sir."  
  
"Then I suggest you do, Mr. McPhee. I want you all to write a well-written poem by the end of the Semester. Yes, Miss Finch, I know that is only three weeks away, but you will do it." a girl in the back of the class put down her hand, "We won't read these aloud, but I will read them. They should be about something you are scared of, something that you regret, or something that happened to you."  
  
He turned around to write a note on the chalkboard behind him. Jack sneaked a look at the boy next to him. Not bad looking in features, well-built, strong, handsome, his cheek bones defined, smooth red lips that you could kiss... iwoah now, Jackers, What are you doing? /i Jack thought to himself. He felt his stomach drop as he grew nervous, wanting not to know what this meant, and at the same time, wanting to know more.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
When the bell rang, signaling the period was over, Pacey Witter jumped out of his seat and was the first out the door.  
  
"Have a good day, Mr. McPhee." Patterson said without looking up. Jack nodded and walked on.  
  
Out of the door, Jack opened his backpack to get his schedule. A stack of tapes dropped out. "Shoot," Jack sighed.  
  
Jack was a clumsy kid growing up, and even clumsier now. He was lucky if he only broke one vase a week, let alone plates in the mornings. His brother Tim always said, "I have the feeling you will break many things today." And his prediction always came true.  
  
Quickly, he picked up the tapes, and stuffed them in the bag. He didn't want to cause too much attention on the first day. A brunette walked by with a blond in tow, "Loser," the brown haired girl laughed. Jack felt pained for just one second. Then he shook it off.  
  
On to the rest of the school day, went Jack. He saw Andie only once or twice the whole day, but one of their classes was the same. Jack was happy.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Kind of short... More soon! 


	3. Make Me Believe

Finding-3  
  
Thanks to Sam Cdn and Damien455 for your support, and I'm trying to follow the story line, but some things might have to change. (Actual quotes and such)  
  
Chapter 3: Make me Believe  
  
Jack looked at his feet as he walked home. His shoe was untied, but he didn't bend down to tie it. The breeze blew his longish brown hair in the wind, and his red windbreaker close to his thin frame.  
  
A car horn honked and someone hollered at him; he looked up. Jack continued to place one foot after another as he watched the shiny sports car drive into the distance. Before you could holler, "Hey!" Jack was on the ground. He lifted his head to make sure no one was watching. He was alone except for a brown haired girl on the other side of the street. She was lost in her thoughts.  
  
"Oww..." he moaned as he swung his leg around to tie his shoe. His sweater was dirty, but that wasn't anything new. His backpack fell to the ground as he made sure his shoe wouldn't untie again.  
  
"Jack, you are such a klutz." He said to himself; shaking his head.  
  
Jack picked himself up and proceeded on home. *** *** ***  
  
Joey Potter walked in her own world, furious that her boyfriend Dawson would actually READ her diary. How could he! A diary is a personal thing, and people shouldn't read them. It wasn't even what she thought really, her diary was were she wrote down the thoughts as they came to her, if she was mad, she would write something mean. Just so she wouldn't say it out loud.  
  
Joey heard a car horn and looked up. A common sight in Capeside; a red sports car was honking at someone on the opposite side of the street. His hair blew in the Massachusetts wind. He was attractive, but she was dating Dawson, or was she?  
  
Looking back down, Joey turned the corner and walked into her family's restaurant "The Icehouse."  
  
"Bessie!"  
  
"Joey!" Bessie said, putting a try into her hands, "Good, you're here. We're swamped today! Help table twelve A.S.A.P!"  
  
Joey donned her blue apron and walked over to table twelve, tying her hair back and grabbing a pencil from her pocket.  
  
"May I take your order?" She looked at a couple of school-aged girls.  
  
"Yes!" a bubbly blonde said to her, "I'll have a French fry and a Coke."  
  
"I'll have the same, only a Sprite instead of Coke." A girl whom Joey recognized from school said.  
  
"I'll bring your drinks in a moment." Joey said and walked away. *** *** ***  
  
"Jack, you should really get out and meet some people. You know, I went to this really nice restaurant, called the, um, Icehouse I think, and I met a few people!"  
  
"Good for you Andi, I just don't think I'm ready to forget my friends back home." Jack said defiantly.  
  
"Jack, did I say anything about forgetting. How about a job at least. Here is the perfect opportunity. A new town and new people, you can play up the drama just a little bit more and get yourself a good job..."  
  
"I'll think about a job. And I wont "play up the drama" as you put it. I'll apply lawfully."  
  
"Great! The Icehouse seemed a little under staff. So, you might try there..." Andi winked at her brother.  
  
"Goodnight, Andi."  
  
"'Night, Jackers." Andi smiled. *** *** ***  
  
Not much longer than the last, huh? Lol Review! 


End file.
